Journey With The Black Parade
by DarkDannyHot
Summary: 32 year old Daniel Fenton has been diagnoised with Cancer. With death quickly approching, he's not totally ready to say good bye. But when he's shown his life from differnet prespectives by a mysterious parade,he might not be as scared DISCONTINUED
1. The End, Dead!

Hey people! Thank you for choosing to read Journey with the Black Parade. As you can guess through the title, this story features the My Chemical Romance CD: The Black Parade. Which means this is a songfic. But don't make that turn you away, the songs are a story itself so it should be pretty interesting. Also if you have the privilege of listening to this amazing CD, listen to it while reading, it's so much better than just reading the lyrics. So I'll stop blabbering so you can R&R please! Note: Lyrics in Italics.

Dan's eyes snapped open and he looked around his hospital room. He'd almost forgotten where he was, but it all came back to him. He came in for surgery on his ribs because of a serious ghost fight. But while the doctor was in there, he found a complication in Dan's heart.

"It seems you have cancer, Mr. Fenton. And it spread to your heart." Dan recalled the doctor saying.

He sat up in bed and snatched his information card off the foot of the bed.

DANIEL J. FENTON

AGE: 32

DIAGONIS: CANCER

TREATMENT: CHEMOTHREAPY

LIFE EXPENTACY: --

Dan couldn't read the last part. Even though it had been a few days it still came as a shock to him how life can end on such short notice. He'd been thinking lately about his own death. To tell the truth, he was afraid to die. He had no idea what would happen when, well, _it_ happened. Would it happen in his sleep? Would he just suddenly collapse? He didn't know and wasn't prepared. He wished somehow there was something that could prepare him for it. Either that or something that would make him live longer.

He sighed,

Dan- _"Now come one, come all to this tragic affair,_

_Wipe off that make up, what's in is despair,_

_So throw on the black dress mix in with the lot,_

_You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not,_

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see,"_

He looked at his refection in the mirror then turned away,

"_You can find out first hand what its like to be me._

_So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye,_

_I'd encourage your smiles!_

_And expect you won't cry!"_

He started walking around his room a little and snapping his fingers,

"_Another contusion my funeral jag,_

_Is my resignation I'll serve it in drag,_

_You've got front row seats to the penitent's ball,_

_When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!_

_I say Yeah, yeah, yeah! I say Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, say, _

_Save me!_

_Get me the hell out of here!_

_Save me!_

_Too young to die and my dear,_

_You can't,_

_If you can hear me just walk away and…"_

He paused, and a burst of energy hit him.

"YEAH!"

It was strange, ever since he'd been diagnosed and hospitalized, he'd sometimes feel like mocking people or was happy about something. He just figured it was "pre-death jitters". He started putting a little more bounce to his step.

"_And if your heat stops beating_

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned._

_And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?_

_Ohh dead._

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish_

_You never fell in love_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed."_

He made a gun with his fingers and put it to his head,

"_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand and wouldn't it be great if we were dead!"_

Then he took on a double personality and acted as the doctor and himself.

" "_And in my honest observation, _

_During this operation,_

_Found a complication in your heart,_

_So long._

_Cause now you've got,_

_Maybe just two weeks to live…."_

_Is that all the both of you can give?!?!?!?"_

He started playing air guitar and having a little fun. He danced around, hopped up and down then finally flopped down on his bed.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4."

Dan then started jumping up and down on his hospital bed.

"_La la la laa la, lala lala laa la, lala lala la la laaaaaa. Well, C'mon! La la la laaa la, lala la la looor la, lala la la la la laaaa. Oh mf! If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke, then why am I dead!?!"_

He kicked a pillow in the air and shot it with an ectoblast.

"DEAD!"

And as if on cue, a blonde nurse opened the door to what looked like a chicken murder scene. Feathers and cotton floated everywhere in the room for being ripped apart by Dan's blast. Dan stood smiling guiltily atop his bed in the middle of the mess.

With a bit of hesitation and confused look on her face, the nurse finally spoke.

"Um…Mr. Fenton, you have a call from your sister. Do you want to take it in the lounge or in…" She paused and took a look around the room, "here?"

Dan also took a glance around the room at the feathery-cottony mess and decided to take his call in the less messy lounge. He followed the blonde girl out into the hall and slowly closed the door behind him with a wide smile.

Okay, so lemme just say chapters might not be the longest thing ever. So, because of that, I'm going to try my hardest to spit out a chapter every few days so it stays entertaining. If you don't think this is interesting so far, just wait it's only the beginning and Dan hasn't even met "death" yet. 'Til next chapter!

DDH


	2. This is How I Disapear

Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 2! Don't have much to say so…..uh….enjoy!

Dan sauntered into the lounge where a few nurses were gathered at the coffee machine chatting on their break. There was also a man and a woman sitting on a couch and they looked really upset.

_They're waiting._ Dan told himself. _Hopefully whoever they're waiting for doesn't turn out like me._

Dan stopped in front of the phone and drew in a deep breath; Jazz hadn't called in a while. She used to call every day it seemed, but the last time Dan had heard from his sister was almost a week ago. He picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Danny! Hi! It's Jazz!."

"Hey Jazz."

"How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm still here aren't I?" Dan said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Of course you are! I mean, the doctors said you have at least two weeks."

"Rub it in why don't 'cha?" Dan replied.

"Oh Danny, I didn't mean- ."

"It's okay." He cut her off. "I get your point."

He couldn't hear any noise over the phone but Dan could tell Jazz was smiling that reassuring smile she does.

"Um, listen, Danny, I didn't call just to say hi." Jazz said. Her voice was serious.

"What? Did something happen?!" Dan worried. Things were bad enough for his family now that he was practically on his death bed. Nothing else needed to happen to them, especially somebody getting hurt, emotionally and physically. Unfortunately Dan was about to find out there was more emotional damage than he thought.

"No, don't worry, everyone's fine. It's just…well…about our visits."

Dan could feel his heart sinking lower and lower.

"Mom, Dad and I won't be coming to visit you anymore."

At the end of that sentence, a hammer struck Dan's stomach. He was speechless.

_No more Mom, no more Dad, no more Jazz..._ Dan thought to himself. He wanted to ask why but a different jumble of words came out.

"What about Sam?" He said quietly.

"I…I don't think she'll be coming either." Jazz informed her brother painfully. There was silence on both ends; one dreadfully sorry to be the bearer of bad news, the other speechless from what had felt like a bandage being ripped from the deepest gash imaginable.

Dan heard a sniffle on the other end, "Oh and there's something else Danny."

Dan's heart kept sinking lower and lower, until it finally hit rock bottom.

_What else could happen? _Dan wondered. _I'll be alone, and miserable and god knows what else! And she's got more news._

"What?" His voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Well, I was researching some stuff on Mom and Dad's ghost analysis computer and it seems that the ecto-energy that your ectoblasts give off add to the cancer and make it grow. If you use too much of your ecto-energy, it could…it could…shorten that two week period."

"So what you're saying is?" Dan wished his sister would just spit it out and get it over with.

"You really shouldn't use your ghost powers anymore if you want to-."

"If I what? If I wanna live? Well here's some news I guess you didn't know Jasmine, I'm not gonna live! So why should it matter if I use my powers or not!?"

"Danny, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…I just…"

Dan could hear Jazz sobbing on the other line.

"Thought you could help? There's nothing you _can_ do, Jazz. And if you're not gonna come, then just stay out of it."

"No, Danny!...Danny?...Dan-?"

Dan didn't say anything; he just replaced the receiver back on the phone. He gave a sigh; he really didn't need this headache at the moment. He started walking towards the door of the lounge and noticed the couple he had seen before were talking to a doctor.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do." Dan overheard the doctor say.

The woman buried her face into the man's shoulder, and he rested his head on hers. Dan quickened his step as he walked back to his room.

He quietly closed the door behind him and looked around. All the snow-like feathers were gone.

_Well that's one thing about this place._ Dan told himself, _it doesn't take long for them to clean people's rooms._

He was about to sit down on his bed when there came a knock on the door.

_Now what?_

This time it was a red haired nurse.

"Mr. Fenton, Dr. Way would like to take a few tests, just to double check. He really hates it when he tells people something's wrong with them but in reality, they're perfectly fine. Raises his stress level, it does."

Dan's spirit (no pun intended) was lifted a little. There could be, even though slight, a chance that he didn't have cancer!

"Okay. I don't see what harm it could do."

He stood up and followed the nurse into the hallway.

"So what type of tests are we talking here? Couple X-rays?" Dan asked.

"Oh, no. We're talking the works here! X-rays, blood tests, MRIs…."

Dan halted in the middle of the hall way. _I though she said just a few tests._ He thought.

The nurse turned around, "What's wrong?"

Dan snapped out of his daze, "OH, um, nothing." And he began following her again.

First stop, The blood taking room. (or whatever you call it)

Dan- "_To un-explain the unforgivable,_

_Drain all the blood and give the kids a show._

_By streetlight this dark night,_

_A séance down below._

_There're things that I have done,_

_You never should ever know!"_

He watched as a trail of blood trickled down a tube into one of those beaker things.

"_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now."_

Next was to the X-ray room. Dan lay down on the metal table.

"_Who walks among the famous living dead,_

_Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed._

_And if you could talk to me,_

_Tell me if it's so,_

_That all the good girls go to heaven._

_Well, heaven knows"_

He shut his eyes as bright flashes of light blinked in front of him.

"_That without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now."_

Now to the MRI room. _When will this stop? _He thought

"_Can you hear me cry out to you?_

_Words I thought I'd choke on figure out._

_I'm really not so with you anymore._

_I'm just a ghost,_

_So I can't hurt you anymore,_

_So I can't hurt you anymore."_

Slowly inching through the tubular machine. Ever since that phone call, all Dan could think of was Sam…

"_And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?_

_Let me go, f---!_

_So, you can, well now so, you can_

_I'm so far away from you._

_Well now so, you can."_

The rest of the tests were a blur. Coming and going from rooms so quickly, doing tests he wasn't even sure were relevant.

"_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_Whoa whoa... Whoa whoa... _

_Forever, forever now!"_

Dan plopped on his bed after a long day of poking and prodding and slowly closed his eyes. _ Now I know why they wanted to do every single test in the hospital. Money; more to add to my bill._ Eventually he drifted of into a deep sleep.

OK, that was a fairly long chapter! Because of this, it buys me some time to write the next chapter (since it was so long.) Don't worry I won't take too long and I must say I'ma little stumped on the next chapter so…till then!

DDH


	3. The Sharpest Lives

WOOOT! Chapter 3! Here we go! Are you ready for some action???? Hehehe Oh and the lyrics for this chap are divided up a lot cuz of the actions in between.

Dan awoke the next morning to a loud clap of thunder. He climbed out of bed and walked over to his calendar and picked up a red marker.

"One day down," He made a box-sized X on the date, "Five more to go."

He turned around and something caught his eye. There was a manila folder lying on the floor that looked like it had been slipped under the door.

He bent over and picked it up.

TEST RESULTS it read.

Dan took in a deep breath, _this is it…_ he thought.

He opened the folder and looked at the paper.

POSTIVE; read the top of the paper.

That's all he needed to read. Why did he even get his hopes up? It was a very small percentage that he was cancer negative, so why did he believe it? It just caused him more pain when he found out all over again. Dan shuffled over to the window and watched as the drops of rain hit the windowpane. He threw the test result folder at the trash can, missing it. He leaned against the window and looked at the dark, cloudy sky.

Dan – "_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own._

_If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?_

_Cause I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose._

_If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave."_

Then, he heard a large crash from outside. At first he thought it was thunder, but then realized it was something – or someone – else as a shadowy figure came into view on the street, five floors below.

"Vlad." Dan muttered under his breath.

Automatically used to going ghost, Dan had to stop and think this time. He glanced down at his hand, glowing bright green, and at the scattered papers from the folder on the floor.

Folder, hand.

Folder, hand.

At last, he took a long look at his glowing hand and smiled.

No more than a few seconds later, Danny Phantom emerged from the hospital building, just as people came out onto the soaking wet streets to watch. But one face in the crowd was so familiar that Dan stopped in his tracks and walked over to her.

_Sam._ Dan thought to himself.

Dan and Sam had actually gotten together. They had been a pair for some years now, and Dan had thought about getting serious at one point. But when everyone found out about, well, _it_, Sam became very distant.

Dan – "_This alone, you're in time for the show._

_You're the one that I need; I'm the one that you loathe._

_You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose._

_Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band."_

Then, from out of nowhere, Dan was struck by an ectoblast, (Obviously from Vlad) and knocked down on the pavement.

"_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?"_

Dan quickly recovered from the blow and flung 5 ecto-balls at his opponent, knocking Vlad against a building.

"_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me"_

Vlad came at Dan with his hand in a fist but Dan skillfully ducked, then jumped over his kick.

"_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"_

Dan threw a punch at his enemy and he did the same, only Dan flipped over Vlad and smacked him in the back of the head with his foot.

"_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow"_

Now, Dan had a trick up his sleeve. He duplicated himself and went invisible. One appeared and hit Vlad in the stomach; the other appeared behind Sam and whispered in her ear.

"_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo"_

Both disappeared again but a second later Dan was behind Vlad with a glowing hand. He shot his enemy in the back and Vlad tumbled to the ground

"_I've really been on a bender and it shows"_

Dan jumped up in the air and flew at Vlad with both fists clenched.

"_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"_

Just as he was about to strike, Vlad grabbed his hands and flung him backwards into an office building. Dan slid down the wall; all of a sudden, he felt very woozy, lightheaded. He put his hand to his head, and then removed it. Most of his palm was covered in blood. Vlad stepped in front of him and just laughed.

"What are you doing here Plasmis?" Dan growled, "I told you before, there's no way I'll be your apprentice! I'm gonna die anyway so why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Oh, but Daniel, it's not that simple anymore." Vlad picked Dan up by the collar. "I know you're going to die. So, in apprenticeship, Death would succeed. If I can't have you, no one, not even Death can! So that's why I'm killing you first!"

He tossed Dan across the street into another building, but this blow was all that Dan could take.

"_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_A kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires"_

He moaned in pain as Vlad's shadowy figure dissolved in front of him

"_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"_

_Hoo oooo wa ya ooooo"_

Dan looked up at the dark clouds as drops of rain fell on his face.

"_Wa hoo ooo wa yeooooooo"_

He tried to stand but he couldn't, so the only thing he could do was cling to the handles of the doors of the building.

"_Wa hooo oo wa ya ooooo"_

His pain was immense and his head was spinning. _Is this it?_ He thought.

_Wa hooo ooo wa ye yaoo ooo oo oo woah…"_

His strength gave out and he started to fall, but someone caught him. The person's arms wrapped around him, so warm, gentle, kind…

"Sam…" He said no louder than a whisper. Then he collapsed totally and everything went black..

OMG! Is he dead!?! Muwhahaha. Well for those of you who are smart obviously hes not cuz we still have more than half a CD left to cover. Sorry if this isn't quite up to par; I still don't exactly understand what the song's meaning is. Haha Vlad knows something Dan doesn't know…and u wont find out til the end, HAHA! Also you won't be hearing from me for a couple of weeks for I will be in Hawaii! Woot! I promise I'll get chap 4 up ASAP. Ill even write on the plane ride…the 12 hr plane ride…0 Til next chapter!

DDH – "Let's march, cuz I'm the leader of this Black Parade!"


	4. Welcome to the Black Parade

Well here it is Chapter 5!! Welcome to the Black Parade…literally. R&R PLEASE!!! I'm using the radio edit of this song which means the repeat of the intro is gone.

Dan opened his eyes to a dark sky and quickly sat up.

_Where the hell am I?_ He wondered.

He was surrounded by piles and piles of charred wood. Smoke was rising from the mounds. Dan was sitting on a dirt road. He could see buildings off in the horizon; and the color of this place was gray and brown; bland almost miserable if you will. He stood up and brushed dirt off his johnny.

"I don't think I'm in Amity Park anymore…"

Then he heard a voice. Soft yet audible and it was familiar. Dan didn't know if it was real or if he was just imagining it.

Voice _– "When I was a young boy,_

_My father took me into the city, _

_to see a marching band._

_He said son when you grow up,_

_would you be the savior of the broken the beaten and the damned?"_

He looked all around to try and find the source but the only thing he spotted was a fairly large silhouette in the distance, advancing towards him.

Voice _– "He said will you defeat them_

_Your demons_

_And all the non believers _

_They plans that they have made_

_Because one day I'll leave you _

_a phantom to lead you in the summer _

_to join the Black Parade."_

Everything was now visible to Dan. The figure: a huge float with a skull on the front. Following it was what looked like a marching band.

_What is this, some mini parade?_

But it wasn't until he was in the middle of it all he really noticed the details. The one atop the float whose voice Dan had heard, was actually his ghost half, Danny Phantom. Dan shook his head in disbelief.

_NO WAY…I-I'm going INSANE!!_

Phantom – _"Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me_

_And other times I feel like I should go._

_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets."_

Now the band members were marching by. Some carried trumpets, some flutes, some drums, tubas, xylophones, any and every instrument. And as Dan looked at their faces, he saw they were all skeletons. Really skeletons, really dead. Dan was very startled by this and jumped back, but he bumped into a large bass drum player and was pushed farther into the crowd.

Phantom- _"__When you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it."_

Dan was now being pushed and shoved toward some girls carrying banners and flags. He got whacked in the face with the end of the fluttering flags a few times.

Phantom - _"A woman sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all._

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Lets shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end_

_We hear the call_

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_Though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches"_

Even though Dan was toward the end of the parade, he noticed a prominent band member sitting on the back of the float. He had a marching cap with a feather on it and was waving around a baton.

"_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Ooh oh ohhhh_

_Take a look at me cause I can not care at all"_

Just as Dan was about to attempt to jump out of the mob, two women grabbed his arms and lead him toward the front. Dan was way to in shock to fight them.

"_Do or die_

_You'll never make me_

_Because the world, will never take my heart_

_You can try, you'll never break me_

_You want it all, you wanna play this part_

_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer, for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's only you"_

The women let him go in front of the float which was now standing still and the one with the baton and feather stood above him. Dan looked backwards to try and see what he was doing but before he could get a glance the man placed a metal around his neck and the girls kissed him on the cheek.

"_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I…..DON'T….CARE!"_

This time Dan was able to get out of the way of the parade as it began to move again. He looked down at the metal. It read: THE BLACK PARADE.

"_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_Though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_You'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on."_

Dan just watched in amazement.

"_Carry on"_

The band began to get smaller and smaller in the distance.

"_We'll carry_

_We'll carry on!!" _

The only thing he could hear now was a single drum roll. Then a BANG! And the band, the float, the entire parade was gone. It was like it hadn't even been there.

Dan walked around the rubble wondering to himself, _What the hell just happened?_

He was totally lost, spinning around in circles examining his surroundings once again. Eventually he ventured near the deserted city. He shuffled down a street, almost in a trance. Then, he heard clanging, like a bunch of instruments clanging together, and it was coming from around the corner. Dan stopped at the end of the street and debated weither to round the corner or stay put, or even try to find a way out of there.

"Alright!" A voice boomed from the same area, "Good job everybody! Very nice. Now Fear, Regret, please return Mr. Phantom to the spirit realm. You all know where your instruments go! And please don't leave them on the float this time!"

Dan's curiosity got the better of him and he was now walking through all the chaos. Indeed it was the parade that was here. Dan walked past members carrying their drums, flutes, etc to wherever they were going. Then he spotted the man or should I say skeleton with the infamous hat, holding a clipboard. He was speaking with a woman who had white frizzy hair. Dan couldn't see her face for it was covered by a gas mask.

"My dear Mother War," The man kissed her hand, "Thank you so much for participating in the parade today. It was such an honor! Please do join us again!"

The woman nodded and began to walk past Dan. She was being followed by two very ill looking children. One carried a sign that read: Starved to Death in a World of Plenty.

The man scribbled something on his clipboard and Dan decided to approach him.

"Um, excuse me." Dan said quietly.

The man looked up, "What can I help you with?"

It was still _very_ strange to be looking, none the less talking, to a skeleton.

"I-uh…" Dan stuttered.

"Ah, you must be new. Just put you're instrument or flag over in that building-."

"No, I'm not part of this…parade." Dan said cautiously. "At least I don't think I am."

"Oh, well-."

"Where am I, exactly?" The words just seemed to spill out of Dan's mouth.

The man laughed, "Why, you're in the Land of the Dead."

Dan's eyes widened and he quickly began patting himself.

"Am I….you know?"

The man laughed again, "Dead? Well, if you are, you just died. You still got all your skin and muscles! Most of us are just bones!"

Dan was now gaping at the man.

"But I honestly don't know." He continued, "I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name."

"M-me? I'm D-Dan." Dan swallowed hard, "Dan Fenton."

The man closed his eyes (more like his eye sockets) and gave a heavy sigh. Then he re-opened them with an annoyed look on his face.

"FEAR! REGRET!"

The two women who Dan had been scooped away by earlier came over.

"Yes Death?" They said in unison.

"I thought I told you two to return Mr. Fenton back to whence he came!" He said through gritted teeth.

"Yes sir we-." One began but then both noticed Dan was standing beside the man whom they'd called "Death". They both bit their lips and looked at each other through their masks.

"Sorry, sir. We didn't realize-."

Death raised a hand, "Save it. Please just return him now?!"

The girls nodded. Then he turned to Dan.

"I'm terribly sorry this happened to you. Fear and Regret should've returned you home _precisel_y after the parade, but now they'll escort you back." He turned on his heel and began to march off through the crowd.

"Hey, wait!" Dan called after him and followed his trail.

"Why am I here?! And How?! How did I even get here?!" Dan yelled.

Death stopped and whirled around.

"Hmm….I suppose you do deserve _some_ answers. This isn't exactly how it works….Fear and Regret will get it for this…" It was like he was debating this with himself, "Very well. First thing's first, my name is – Danny."

Dan was surprised, "Really? That's kinda neat I guess."

"As I said before you're in the – Danny."

Dan cocked an eyebrow, something strange was happening.

"And all of us are the – Danny!"

Suddenly everything began to fade to black.

"Danny?"

Ooooo! Suspense! And I am SOOOO SORRY this took FOREVER! I came down with a case of writer's block (don't cha hate it?). But I swear the thoughts are flowing slowly but surely now and expect chapter 5 out in a couple weeks. I'm also finding less time to write so the wait's always gonna be longer than a week. :-( And if anyone didn't noticed, a lot of this chapter was from the Music Video. LoL. Hey it works! Til next chapter, which might I add includes SAM!!! Yesh, chap. 5 is a heartbreak chap. Toodles!

DDH


	5. I Don't Love You

Chapter 5. Yes _this_ one is chapter 5 even though I accidentally labeled the last one 5. So, I Don't Love You, right here. Lemme just say this may be short. And that damn writer's block re-appeared so yeah. Also I was having some problems with the uploader all last week so that's why it took extra long.R&R plz!

"Danny?"

Dan moaned as he opened his eyes. There was a black blur standing over him. When it finally came into focus a few seconds later, it was Sam.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She gave him a hug and Dan inhaled her scent. _So amazing._

"You were talking while you were unconscious. Something about where you were…?"

Dan sighed in relief, "So it was only a dream." Dan sat up in his bed; he was now attached to a heart monitor.

"It's just a precaution." Sam referred to the machine. "I'm gonna go tell them you're awake."

She squeezed his hand then walked out of the room. Dan rubbed his head, _or was it a dream? It just seemed so real, it couldn't possibly be a dream. Maybe I was…just for a few minutes…_ His thoughts were interrupted when Sam returned with the red-haired nurse. The nurse walked over next to his bed and turned off the machine, also detaching the cords.

Sam pulled up a chair next to his bed, "So what was only a dream?"

Dan didn't want to upset her by telling her, so he changed the subject.

"I missed you."

"Danny, please."

"Why didn't-." He watched as the nurse exited out the door. "Why didn't you come?"

"I just – it – it was too painful. I hate seeing you hooked up to machines or knocked out or -." She looked over at his calendar, then down at her hands. He reached out and held them in his.

"But you're here now."

"You passed out on the street! I couldn't just leave you there! I- I-." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay."

There was silence for a few minutes in the room and two things spinning around Dan's mind; the dream and Sam. And he had to tell someone about his theory with his dream.

"Do you really want to know what my dream was?" He asked.

Sam nodded.

"It was a parade. A Black parade. A parade of death. I was in the Land of the Dead and I meet this conductor named Death. He was a skeleton, actually the whole parade was skeletons, dead people. And -."

"Danny stop."

"But I don't think it was a dream. I think it actually happened only it was on a different plain. Like it had something to do with my spirit."

"Danny, no it was just a dream. " Sam began to shake her head.

"No you don't get it. It was, well, it's hard to explain, but the man said I wasn't dead, and-."

"Stop it! Just stop!" Sam yelled.

Dan let go of her hands; he'd gone too far.

"Don't talk like that! I don't want to hear about some stupid dream about you being with dead skeletons and parades and Land of the…" She stood up. "This is why I didn't visit. You always end up talking about death and how many days and- ugh!" She began to run out the door.

"No, Sam." Dan got out of his bed and stood up. "Wait!"

Sam looked back though the door way and shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Then she ran down the hallway.

"Sam!" Dan yelled out the door, but she kept running. "I love you." He mumbled. He shuffled back to his bed and sat down and held his head in his hands.

"Way to go, Dan. You pushed it. And you made her leave." He told himself.

A small tear trickled down his cheek.

Dan – _"__Well, when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way__"_

He got up and walked over to the window. It was still raining. He looked down onto the street and saw a black dot with a red umbrella run out of the entrance.

"_And after all this time that you still owe_

_You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out_

_While you can."_

He turned away from the sight of outside and stared at a vase of flowers he'd gotten a few days ago. They were wilted.

"_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday"."_

He returned to his bed and laid down with his hands behind his head, now staring into the blank whiteness of the ceiling.

"_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

_So sick and tired of all the needless beating_

_But baby when they knock you_

_Down and out_

_It's where you oughta stay."_

He rolled over and looked at a picture on his nightstand. Naturally it was of Sam.

"_And after all the blood that you still owe_

_Another dollar's just another blow_

_So fix your eyes and get up_

_Better get up_

_While you can_

_Whoa, whooa_

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday"."_

He hesitated but took out a key and opened the bottom drawer. He removed a small red jewelry box and flipped it open and exposed a ring.

"_When you go_

_Would you have the guts to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yester-_

_day-ay-ay!"_

He tossed it back in the drawer and slammed it shut.

"_I don't love you _

_like I loved you _

_yester-_

_day-ay-ay! _

_I don't love you like I loved you yesterday!"_

He turned onto his stomach and covered his head with a pillow. Tears streamed down his face and he slowly, slowly, drifted off to sleep.

Okay yes a lil' short. And I know it may seem like im making up excuses but I really am sorry I can't get these up fast enough. Truth be told im actually beginning to lose interest in writing this so I'll try my best to get to the end. Til next chapter, (which has some evil in it.) DDH


End file.
